You and me
by ArtemisStark2018
Summary: Você não deveria ter inveja dela. Mas você tem.


Você não deveria ter inveja dela. Mas você tem.

Você a observa de longe, sempre escondida por detrás de um livro, enquanto a vê passar, sorridente, entre as mesas do Salão Principal. Os rapazes a olham de uma forma que jamais olhariam para você. Até seu amigo, aquele por quem você é apaixonada, olha para ela e não olha para você.

Aquilo não a incomodava antes, mas agora incomoda. E incomoda ainda mais quando você houve:

"_Hermione, você é uma garota!"_ – num tom como de descoberta.

Sua vontade é socá-lo. Ali mesmo, na frente de todos, mas apenas levanta-se, enfurecida, por que alguém já havia te convidado para ir ao baile. Você faz questão de jogar essa informação na cara dele. Porque a pessoa que a convidara não era a pessoa de quem esperava o convite, mas foi um convite, de qualquer jeito. De um garoto. E um garoto _mais velho_. _E famoso_. Não que se importava com isso, só que agora você se importa.

Mas isso jamais apagaria a inveja que sente dela. De Fleur Delacour. Com sua beleza veela. E inteligência, afinal, ela _está_ no Torneio Tribuxo.

E você se sente ofuscada e isso te incomoda...

Você sorri pelo fim da guerra e chora a morte dos seus pais. E aquela casa torta, quase caindo, se torna o seu lar. E aqueles ruivos, parte da família que perdeu.

Os anos passam e, estranhamente, a paixão pelo seu amigo... some. Ele é bonito, fiel, engraçado, mas é outro ruivo que passa a chamar sua atenção... Só que é _Fleur_ que tem a atenção _dele_.

Você é nova demais e comum demais se comparada àquela meio veela.

E vive assim, observando, calada, cada aparição dele na Toca. Conversam ocasionalmente. E ele é inteligente. Muito mais inteligente do que você achava possível. E ele fala outras línguas. É charmoso e despojado. E você, que sempre detestou homens de cabelos longos, torce para que ele jamais escute Molly ou Fleurquem pedem para que ele corte os cabelos.

Você é madrinha de Harry e Gina. Depois, você é madrinha de Rony e Padma.

E você fica sozinha. Com seu emprego chato, seu gato velho e gordo, seus livros (sua única paixão) e o pequeno sobrado em que vive. Sozinha, para variar.

Naquele verão, sem guerra, sem Voldemort, de férias...

Você passa o tempo livre jogando pedras no lago atrás da Toca. Distraída. E não nota a aproximação _dele_.

\- O que está fazendo?

Seu primeiro impulso é ser irônica. Afinal... O que você poderia estar fazendo, além de jogar pedras num lago? Mas você não responde nada.

Lança um rápido olhar para o lado e vê que ele te olha. Ele está sério. E você sente o coração batendo num ritmo louco porque nem aquela cicatriz pode tirar a beleza dura de Bill Weasley. E pensa que o melhor é olhar o lago. E é o que você faz.

Ao seu lado, ele começa a jogar pedras no lago também.

\- Como está o trabalho?

\- Tem seus altos e baixos.

Você pega outra pedra, mas sente a mão dele sobre a sua. Olha para aquelas mãos. Engole em seco, tensa. São mãos fortes, grandes, bem desenhadas. E pensa naquela mão ao redor do seu corpo. Fazendo-a se arrepiar...

O seu rosto cora, é claro. E ele sorri pelo nariz, como se pudesse ler seus pensamentos e isso a faz corar ainda mais.

Você entrelaça seus dedos aos dele. Quer dizer, você _pensa_ em fazer isso, mas a lembrança da aliança faz com que afaste sua mão da dele de imediato.

Você volta a jogar pedras no lago.

\- Estou pensando em voltar ao Egito – seu movimento para no meio do caminho, incerto.

Você não esperava aquelas palavras. E não gosta do que ouve.

Isso é um novo sentimento por que você sempre gostou de ouvir Bill. Porque quando conversavam, falam sobre tudo e nunca falam sobre Fleur.

Você joga a pedra, com menos força. Sente raiva e vontade de lançar a pedra ainda mais longe e com mais força, mas a surpresa é tanta que tudo parece desajeitado em seu corpo.

\- Por quê? Os duendes querem você no Egito? – você pergunta, tentando disfarçar o nó que se formou em sua garganta e você torce, _torce como nunca_ para que ele não perceba que sua voz saiu engasgada.

\- Eu disse que _eu _estou pensando em voltar. Minha escolha.

Você solta um fraco _ah_, sentindo-se estúpida. De repente, jogar pedras no lago não tem mais graça, como se tivesse tido graça algum dia, mas nem aquela brincadeira chata conseguia afastar o pensamento que _ele_ querir embora.

E você, claro, não liga para que ele esteja te olhando. Você fica analisando a pedra e estudando cada reentrância da mesma. Pensando o quanto é tola por sonhar que ele a via como uma mulher. Que ele sentia qualquer coisa que não fosse um cuidado fraternal.

Não, ele é _Bill Weasley _e é casado com _Fleur_...

\- Hermione...

E você sabe que aquele é seu nome e que deve responder, mas... Se antes não confiava em suas palavras, o que dirá delas _agora_? Quando a súbita vontade de chorar está presa dentro do seu peito?

Quando todos os namorados que teve anteriormente não passaram de um mero rascunho daquilo que apenas _sonhava_ em ter com um homem casado?

\- Hermione...

E sua vontade é continuar ignorando, por que, apesar de tudo, é bom ouvi-lo chamando seu nome. Só que você se vira para ele, encarando os olhos de um azul profundo.

\- O que Fleur acha disso? – como você detesta esse nome.

O vento solta alguns fios ruivos do rabo de cavalo que ele sempre usa. Os fios vermelhos se confundem com o cenário ao fundo. O pôr do sol. E você pensa que é capaz de amar ainda mais o pôr do sol só por que o cabelo dele tem essa tonalidade.

\- Fleur e eu brigamos, Hermione.

E agora você solta um fraco _oh_, por que não esperava ouvir isso. Por que Bill e Fleur sempre pareceram muito calmos. E serenos. E perfeitos um para o outro.

\- Vocês vão se entender – você diz sorrindo, sorrindo falsamente. Mas ele não te conhece o suficiente para perceber. Claro que não.

\- É isso que espera?

\- Claro - ... _que não_, você completa em pensamento. E sua vontade é berrar com ele. Mas permanece serena e encara as pedras.

\- Hermione – ele repete o seu nome. Apenas _ele_ fala o seu nome dessa forma. É o que você pensa – Isso não vai acontecer.

\- O que não vai acontecer? – você se força a olhar para ele, por que _precisa_ do olhar dele.

\- Eu e Fleur nos entendermos. Ela me acusou... – e você viu que ele ficou levemente vermelho. E sabe que isso é raro de acontecer – Ela me acusou de estar apaixonado por outra pessoa.

Você prende os lábios para não deixar sair outra exclamação estúpida. Volta a encarar o lago. Sentindo raiva por Bill ser tão estupidamente perfeito. Além de Fleur, há outra.

\- E você está? – sua voz sai, mesmo querendo ficar calada. Mesmo sabendo que _deveria_ ficar calada.

\- Apaixonado por outra pessoa? – você sabe que deveria levantar e voltar para Toca, mas permanece sentada. O coração sangrando. Você olha para ele e permanece sentada – Sim, estou. Fleur percebeu, sabe?

\- Hum... – você sente raiva por não pensar direito – E não tem como... Bem... – você remexe nervosamente nas pedras, mas sem parar de fitá-lo – Você retomar o que tinha com Fleur, viajar com ela... Vocês são _casados_.

_Merda_, você pensa... _eles _são casados.

\- Ela propôs isso, mas eu teria que me afastar da pessoa por quem sou apaixonado.

\- Se você for para o Cairo também não causaria... afastamento?

Você vê um pequeno sorriso, mas um sorriso que não alcança os olhos.

\- Mas eu iria sozinho para esquecê-la, sabe? Diferente de ir por uma imposição de Fleur... Como se eu pudesse me apaixonar por Fleur novamente...

\- Acho que entendi – você mente, por que não tinha entendido nada. E você é Hermione, não está acostumada a não entender as coisas.

\- Hermione – você o ouve dizendo, mas, sem perceber não olha mais para ele. Você tem os olhos fixos nas pedras – Hermione – ele repete e você o encara - Eu acho que você não entendeu.

E aquela verdade a machuca, por que soa como uma agressão. Apesar de não ser e você saber disso. Afinal... Você não entendeu... Entendeu apenas que Bill vai se separar da mulher e se mudar para o Egito por causa de outra mulher.

E você está cansada e triste. Magoada. A certeza de que nunca terá espaço no coração dele.

Levanta-se e começa a andar de volta para Toca. E você sente vontade de chorar. Só que já está cansada de chorar. Talvez seja mesmo melhor que ele vá embora. Por isso, quando se vira para falar com ele, é isso que diz:

\- Talvez seja mesmo melhor que você vá embora.

E a frase sai amarga. Seca e fria.

Não tinha notado o quão próximo ele estava e você nota que o machucou, mas não se importa.

Na verdade, você se importa, mas guarda isso bem guardado.

\- Você não me entendeu – ele repete, impedindo que você se vire. Impedindo que sua mão acerte um tapa e impedindo que você se afaste – Eu me apaixonei por você.

E você poderia ter ficado horas olhando de forma boba para ele. Como uma babaca mesmo. Mas você está diante de Bill Weasley. Por isso, você é puxada. E sente a mão dele em suas costas.

Depois, entrega-se ao beijo. Ao possessivo e singelo beijo que ele deposita em seus lábios.

N.B.: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Que gutchi gutchi! Eu tava precisando ler uma fic assim, fofa, gostosa, meiga, romântica! Deliciosa de ler, flor, adorei! Mais uma pro meu ruivo! Uhuuuuuul! Quero mais e mais desse estilo, hein! Te amoooo! (Rê Malfoy)


End file.
